Need
by galaxian gal
Summary: Because the curse of nature was their downfall, their sweetest sins destroyed them both, and their feigned virtues couldn't save them. — Azula x Ty Lee. 100 word drabbles for the TRF Se7en Challenge. Complete.
1. Greed

A/N: **Some Quick Facts About This Fic:  
Chapters: **14  
 **Pairing:** Azula x Ty Lee  
 **Rated:** T for suggestive themes, mild sexual content, mild coarse language and violent references.  
 **Notes:** I'm challenging myself to do _strictly_ 100 word drabbles. I've always been wowed by writers who can do that, and I thought I would try it out for the Tyzula Renaissance Forum Se7en Challenge.

* * *

 **NEED**

* * *

 _"Haven't you heard the word of my wanting?"  
\- Spring Awakening -_

* * *

 **001.** _ **Greed**_

Azula deserves her.

Ty Lee ought to be her prize for conquering Ba Sing Se. It seemed like that when the walls fell, the wind rustled through her hair and Ty Lee kissed her lips and stole her breath.

Yet, that seems to mean nothing. Azula has everything she has desired in reward for her heroism, but she wants more. She wants to feel that kiss again and cast aside the honors, objects and parties in her name.

It's not so much to ask for when you've done the impossible to aid the Fire Nation, of course.

Azula deserves her.


	2. Chastity

**002. _Chastity_**

Azula can't. She can't, she can't.

She lies in bed staring at the shadows lurking on the ceiling and tries to purge the fantasies from her wandering mind. Azula has never been able to sleep easily; her mind does not stop thinking, conniving, insisting that she be productive. Yet, this is different. This taunts her.

Azula can't. She can't, she can't.

It would be an insult to who she is. If her father found out, he would be so disappointed. He would probably banish her like Zuko if she fucked Ty Lee.

Azula wants what she cannot have.

Chastity hurts.


	3. Sloth

**003.** _ **Sloth**_

 __"We're on vacation; you should take a break!" Ty Lee chimes. Azula's response is a wrathful glare. "Or not… I'm going to go collect seashells."

" _I_ am going to prepare for the climax of a hundred-year war. It must be _so_ nice to be as lazy you," Azula bitterly replies. "I would love to be content _collecting seashells_."

Ty Lee's eyes brighten. "You can come!" she suggests, although it is more of a plea.

Azula wants to do so desperately, but she refuses to be a _slacker_ like Ty Lee.

"I would rather die," Azula lies.

Ty Lee believes her.


	4. Envy

**004\. Envy**

Azula envies her brother.

Of course, she is certain that she is superior to him. But she sees him sneaking off with Mai she burns. Her brother doesn't hide his victory. Azula knows he is a disgrace; Ozai wouldn't care about his fuck-up son fucking.

But Azula is too perfect for sex.

Today, Mai is with her princess beneath a cherry blossom tree. Azula's eyes might as well be as green as the grass instead of as gold as the sun.

Azula impulsively asks, "Am I still a virgin with it's with a girl?"

Mai is unsurprised by that question.


	5. Patience

**005.** _ **Patience**_

Azula feels so alone tonight.

That never used to be a bad feeling, but now it is. She never liked relying on other people, or needing others to validate herself, but practicing feels hollower than anything else she tries to keep her mind off of its obsessions.

 _Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet._

Azula does not remember who said that, but she hates them.

She has never been so preoccupied with something in her life, even chasing the Avatar or vying for the crown. Azula relieved both of those fixations.

But this insatiable mania is much more complicated.


	6. Diligence

**006\. Diligence**

He, the Fire Lord, notices it when he sees her start to slip away from her work. She used to have such admirable focus and diligence, but now she disappears every twenty minutes.

He knows why; she has been struck by the inevitable. It is a day he dreaded, because she is not only his daughter, but his best weapon, and now that is jeopardized.

He knows who; their eyes make it obvious.

He could be rid of that circus whore, but he chooses his battles, and this is not one he wants to fight.

But he fears losing her.


	7. Lust

**007\. Lust**

Eventually, it reaches the breaking point. It had to.

Water boils over when left unattended. That is just the natural order of things.

"There aren't really any consequences," Ty Lee insists.

Azula is not so casual about it. She thinks that she liked their relationship better when she assumed it was unrequited. That was a useful excuse for inaction.

Then she took action and found Ty Lee was paralyzed by fear.

Now Azula is the frightened one. It is not a comfortable thing to be.

Azula is afraid, yes, but she does not fear bypassing more conversation by kissing her.


	8. Temperance

**Temperance**

They cannot restrain themselves.

Finding each other felt like finding the deepest secret of the Universe, one that changes a life forever. In the shadows, their lips meet; in the darker shadows, they go further than that.

Azula is certain no one has noticed, until she arrives at training late. She should have been smarter and resisted and been more like herself, but she could not help it. How could she stop herself from indulging in something so perfect?

"You found sex, didn't you?" asks her trainer and Azula nearly shocks him with lightning.

"That is absurd," Azula coldly lies.


	9. Pride

**009\. Pride**

"Are you ashamed of me?" Ty Lee asks, her gaze unbreakably fixated on Azula.

"No," Azula replies. "I just know that you are a distraction and I should keep that in mind."

"Is it because you're scared of your father?" Ty Lee asks, cocking her head to the side. Her eyes sparkle in the sunlight.

"No," Azula says. "You should be proud of having _me_. I am the best you will ever have in your life, and you should be afraid enough of losing me to stop complaining about my decisions."

"What if I wasn't afraid of you?"

"You are."


	10. Humility

**010\. Humility**

"You lose sometimes," Ty Lee says. She breathes slowly, staring at Azula's reflection in the fountain, not Azula herself.

Her eyes do not linger on the princess as much as they used to. Azula has noticed and it makes her want to scream and scream. But she doesn't. She's royalty.

"No. I do not," Azula replies.

"Yes. You do lose sometimes and you can't always change the rules of the game," Ty Lee whispers.

Azula spins around. "Neither can you."

She walks away, leaving Ty Lee watching the water.

The wind arrives and the ripples wash Ty Lee's image away.


	11. Gluttony

**011\. Gluttony**

"I _want_ you," Azula says, taking Ty Lee by the wrist. It is not gentle enough, but not intending to be hurtful.

"Do you always get what you want, princess?" Ty Lee chimes, batting her eyelashes.

"Yes. Yes, I do," Azula purrs, sliding to straddle her sweet first love.

Ty Lee whispers in Azula's ear, her hot breath against Azula's neck, "So do I."

"Do we agree?" Azula asks, stopping just short of kissing Ty Lee's cheek.

"I think so. If you mean this and all," Ty Lee says.

Azula knows that she does not have to answer that question.


	12. Charity

**012\. Charity**

"If I asked you to give me my heart back, would you?" Ty Lee asks softly.

They sit beneath a tree, shielded from the stars, on a hot summer night. The end approaches rapidly.

"No. I absolutely never will," Azula says. She has no idea how painful that will be in future years.

"I kinda figured. I kinda don't mind either," Ty Lee says, a soft smile on her lips.

Azula kisses her and touches her and they pretend that the night belongs to lovers. Or at least pretend that they are lovers.

The sexy night is so very perfect.


	13. Kindness

**013\. Kindness**

Azula thinks about buying Ty Lee flowers.

She changes her mind; she plucks them. Azula burns the ugly ones and it gives her more pleasure than finding the beautiful ones, but she has been distant.

 _"_ _You're hurting me…"_

Azula refuses to fuck up something so perfect because of _Zuko_ and his selfishness and _the Avatar_ with his ridiculous mission to disrupt the balance that Ozai maintains.

Ty Lee makes her feel like she is human, and that is the best feeling in the entire world.

And so Azula picks flowers and gifts them, hoping they are satisfactory enough.

They are.


	14. Wrath

**014\. Wrath**

Azula returns from the Boiling Rock and burns everything in her path. She does not care about precious artifacts or important objects because she lost her most important belonging.

Her father stands at the end of her path of destruction.

She has to fight not to strike him down. He loves her.

Azula cannot lose that. The flames fizzle out.

And as she strides to the throne with cold, quiet rage in her, she realizes that ruling the world means close to nothing without anyone ruling beside you.

She will never touch anyone again.

She will never freeze the inferno.


End file.
